We Can Learn to Love Again
by cgd1026
Summary: My take on the final episode and what happens between Puck and Quinn between and after the five year jump. I am a film major so this is written more like a screenplay.
1. Chapter 1

QUINN FABRAY walks into the auditorium at McKinley High. She sees everyone, Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, Jesse, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Tine, Santan, Brittany and Puck sitting in a circle on the stage. She pauses for a moment at the entrance, eyes glued to Noah Puckerman.

Quinn takes a deep breath and rubs her palms on the sides of her dress. She walks up the stairs, her heels clicking on the floor. Everyone turns to face Quinn, quickly getting to their feet to embrace her in a hug.

Mercedes is the first one to pull Quinn into a hug, "We missed you so much!"

Rachel next, whispering in her ear, "I'm so glad you made it!"

Kurt and Blaine each hug her. Puck looks at his feet and then at Quinn. He gives her a light smile and opens his arms for a hug.

Puck wraps his arms tightly around Quinn's waist before backing away and removing a strand of hair from her face. He then joins the rest of the group.

Rachel begins to speak, looking at everyone and smiling, "It's been five years. I can't believe it."

Everyone nods and looks around the room and at eachother. Rachel continues, "So, how about one final number, together"

Everyone smiles and stands up. Rachel begins singing "I Lived" by One Republic. The song ends and everyone embraces one last time.

It is now night, everyone has gathered in the auditorium for the reunion; parents, teachers, other glee members. Quinn is standing off to the side with a glass of champagne. Rachel joins Quinn and Quinn smiles at her.

Rachel takes a sip of her champagne and stands next to Quinn, "What happened, Quinn?" Quinn looks out onto the stage at Puck and Sam goofing off.

"I don't know."

Rachel stands in front of Quinn, "I know you're having a hard time, but you've shut us all out. What's going on?"

Quinn grabs her hand and drags her out of the auditorium and into the choir room. She flips the light on and sits in one of the red chairs.

Quinn sighs, "It all became really stressful and really hard. Puck was gone months at a time, and I was in New Haven worrying about him everyday. We started to drift apart."

Rachel walks over to her and sits in the red chair beside her.

"So it was a long distance?"

Quinn shrugs. "I don't know. The last time we were together, he came to my apartment at school, we had sex and he was gone in the morning." Quinn takes a deep breath. "I mean I knew it was over, I could feel it when we were having sex. We just never talked about it and then he was gone."

Rachel looks intently at Quinn, "Is that what you wanted to happen?"

Quinn shakes her head. "I don't know. When he was gone and I knew it was over I sobbed, but the next day I felt as if a weight was lifted off of my shoulders."

Quinn wipes under her eye quickly. "We were always arguing and then breaking up and then he would come when he got back and we'd fuck and get back together and that happened like three times. I don't know, seeing him now-"

Quinn takes a deep breath "-it's definitely really hard. I mean it all came back."

Rachel nods, "When was this all going on?"

"About a year ago."

"I think you two should talk, get some closure."

Quinn quickly shakes her head. "No, no, that would be too hard and painful and honestly, I'm mad at him. I'm furious with him. We had a baby together, he told me he loved me and that I was his soul mate and then he leaves without so much as saying goodbye."

Quinn is now crying. She takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes dry. "I don't want to see him and I don't want to talk to him, I think I'm just gonna go home."

Rachel looks at her sympathetically and grabs her hand.

"I understand, Quinn. Text me when you get home and if you need anything, I'm here."

Quinn smiles at her and Rachel exits the room.

Quinn stands up and smooths out her dress. She walks to the trophy case and stares at the picture of them winning at Nationals. She smiles to herself.

"I'd give anything to go back to that exact moment."

Quinn freezes. She doesn't turn around to face him.

"Finally winning, you telling me you loved me the next day and kissing me-"

"-don't."

Quinn finally turns around to face Puck, his hands in his pockets.

"Don't what? Remember some of the greatest moments of my life?"

"You can remember all you want, just keep it to yourself."

Quinn starts walking toward the door. Puck blocks the exit.

"I just wanna talk, Q."

Quinn furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head.

"Oh now you wanna talk? You didn't have the balls to talk to me after you fucked me and left, but NOW you wanna talk, after the damage is already done."

Quinn pushes him aggressively into the hallway.

"Just leave me alone, you got what you wanted."

Quinn walks passed him, but Puck grabs her hand and pulls her back to face him. He looks into her eyes filled with anger and hurt and she looks into his. He then pulls her into the choir room and closes the door.

"Just let me explain and then you can do whatever you want, leave, hit me, kill me, whatever."

Quinn crosses her arms and looks at the floor. Puck sits on the piano bench.

"I didn't plan what happened. I was so excited to see you, I had butterflies the whole ride to your apartment."

Quinn scuffs her heel on the floor, her eyes still glued to the floor.

"I got to your apartment and you opened the door and it all hit me."

Puck looks at the floor and then at Quinn, who was still staring at the same spot she had been staring at.

"I know you were happy to see me, but your eyes looked hurt and exhausted and I knew what I was putting you through and I didn't think it was fair."

Quinn lifts her head and looks at the ceiling.

"You deserve someone to be there for you when you need them, to be able to come over and fix your broken TV and take you out to dinner every Friday night and go on dates with and it killed me knowing that you weren't having any of that. You were instead worrying about me, fighting with me, frustrated and stressed."

Puck runs his hand through his hair.

"And I know it was selfish and fucked up for me to still have sex with you but I still loved you and I just wanted to be close to you one last time."

Silence fell between them for a few seconds.

"I fucked up and I'm sorry."

"You know what Puck, that's all nice and great that you wanted better for me and didn't want to hurt me, but I knew what I was getting myself into the day you told me to stay. Did it suck not having you near everyday? Yes it sucked bad, but like I had told you I didn't mind all the struggles and difficult moments because it was you that I was doing it with."

Quinn takes a deep breath and finally looks into his eyes.

"If you would have just talked to me and told me everything you were feeling, we could have worked through it and figured something out. Even if breaking up was the best solution at least we could have ended things peacefully."

Pucks looks at the floor.

"Instead, you fucked me and left me even though you are the one that told ME to stay."

Puck goes to say something but Quinn cuts him off.

"And you didn't think I could tell something was up? That was the saddest sex we have ever had, I intended on asking you about it in the morning, but I never got the fucking opportunity."

Puck stands up.

"If we would've talked, you wouldn't have seen where I was coming from and you would have been stuck with me."

Quinn grunts and puts her hands in her hair.

"When will you understand that I am a grown woman, I make my own decisions and mistakes and I choose what I want and who I want to be with. I loved you. I loved you so much, I didn't care how hard it was or how worried I was about you. I wanted to be with you and nothing was going to change that, not a little distance and not because you aren't home to fix my television."

Quinn closes her eyes tightly and tears begin to fall freely. Puck walks over to her and wipes away her tears. Puck cups her face and Quinn shakes her head.

Puck leans his forehead against Quinn's. Both of their eyes are closed and are breathing heavily. Puck slowly leans in and his lips graze against Quinn's. She backs away from him and shakes her head.

"I can't do this."

And she runs out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn walks into her bedroom and quickly shuts the door. She lays down on her bed and covers her face with her hands and takes a deep breath. She turns onto her side, facing her nightstand. She stares at the picture of her and Mercedes from her Yale graduation.

FLASHBACK

Quinn and Mercedes are in Quinn's apartment. It is two months since Puck left her apartment and two months since they have spoken. Mercedes is the only person who knows any of this.

Mercedes zips up the back of Quinn's white dress.

"So is he coming?"

Quinn is looking in her mirror and putting her wedges on. She shrugs at Mercedes.

"Well, he knew it was today, but we haven't spoken so I really don't know."

Mercedes stands next to her in front of the mirror and applies her lip-gloss.

"I'm sure he's gonna come."

Quinn slides her black robe on and zips it up.

"We'll see."

Quinn is sitting amongst her senior class. Her palms are sweating and she is extremely fidgety. Quinn's name is called and she walks up the stage to receive her diploma. She shakes the dean's hand and looks out into the crowd where Mercedes and her mother are sitting and smiles.

She walks off stage and sighs. No Puck.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Quinn's thoughts are interrupted by her phone buzzing. She reaches across the bed and sees its screen flash the name "Noah". She rolls her eyes and slides to open the message.

Noah - That's not the way I wanted our conversation to go.

Quinn locks her phone and puts it face down next to her. She closes her eyes.

Buzz.

"UGH."

She grabs her phone and slides the message open.

Noah - Please talk to me.

Quinn begins typing.

Quinn - I don't want to talk to you. Please leave me alone.

Quinn feels a wave of emotion hit her and tears start rolling down her cheeks. Her phone buzzes again.

Noah - I'm coming over.

Quinn reads his message and abruptly sits up. She violently begins typing.

Quinn - What aren't you understanding? I don't want to talk to you and I definitely don't want to see you. You broke up with me and I've accepted that now can you please stop and leave me alone.

Quinn walks over to her dresser and changes out of her dress and into sweats and a hoodie. She puts her blonde, short hair into a ponytail and sits on her bed. She grabs a book from her nightstand and starts to read.

About an hour later Quinn hears the doorbell ring. At first she is confused, then angry when she realizes it has to be Puck.

She jumps out of bed and quickly runs down the stairs. She calls out to her mom,

"I got it!"

She opens the door and is met with Puck, his hands in his pockets and his face filled with sadness. Puck begins to walk inside when Quinn pushes him back and walks outside, quietly shutting the door.

"I cannot believe you."

Quinn shakes her head and crosses her arms. Puck walks down two steps and sits down, Quinn follows.

"What more do you possibly want me to say?"

Puck shakes his head and looks across the street.

"You were right. I shouldn't be making excuses for what I did to you. I hurt you, hell I hurt myself by what I did and I just want to apologize."

Quinn doesn't say anything, instead she plays with her hands.

"I'll apologize everyday if that will convince you of how sorry I am."

Quinn takes a deep breath.

"I know you're sorry, Puck. I know that you loved me, but it's going to take a while for me to forgive you. You broke my heart. You didn't respond to any of my letters, you missed my graduation, which you knew was so important to me, and you left me. You promised me you wouldn't, but you did."

Puck looks at his shoes and closes his eyes. He nods.

"I was there," Quinn looks at him confused. "and I was so proud of you." Quinn turns to face him. "I stood behind the bleachers until your name was called, and then I left, went to a bar."

"You were there? I don't believe you."

"I didn't want to ruin your day so I didn't come say hello. But I was there, Quinn. Nothing was going to stop me from being there."

Quinn shakes her head and stands up.

"You are such an asshole. I was devastated that you didn't come; you didn't want to ruin my day? Well, you did by being a coward."

Quinn walks to her door and puts her hand on the doorknob. She looks back at Puck.

"Is this my revenge for what happened sophomore year when I was pregnant? Because if it is, you've succeeded. Goodbye, Puck."

Quinn walks inside and slams the door shut behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel planned a dinner at Breadstix, because everyone was still home. Puck is the first one there; he gets their usual big booth and sits down. He can't help but remember the last time he was here.

FLASHBACK-

Quinn and Puck are seated in a booth, sitting across from each other, looking at the menu.

The waitress comes over to take their order. Quinn puts her menu down, "I'll have the house salad and a glass of water with lemon."

"I'll have the same."

The waitress takes their menus and Quinn looks at Puck, one eyebrow raised. "What? I gotta watch my weight." Quinn laughs softly and bites her bottom lip, looking at her hands that are folded on the table. Puck swallows hard, "I don't know why, but I'm nervous."

Quinn looks at him and smiles. "Why are you nervous?"

"Because Quinn, it's you. I don't want to mess this up, I finally have my chance to make things right with you."

"Were things wrong between us before?"

Quinn looks at Puck confused.

"Senior year was rough for us, and I screwed up, with Shelby and the whole situation." Puck stares directly into Quinn's eyes. "And then the day of Graduation, you kissed me and that was my chance. I should've called you, or told you how I felt after."

Quinn shakes her head. "Puck, this is all in the past-"

"-We just had this whole conversation about holding onto your past, I'm a part of your past, along with all the bad memories that come with me."

"You have to listen to me when I tell you that I am not holding anything against you that happened when we were too young to realize what we were doing." Quinn grabs Puck's hand on the table. "Did it hurt when you said you'd rather raw-dog a beehive than be with me? Sure. But I was acting crazy, you were confused, we were young and immature and didn't appreciate what was right in front of us the whole time."

The waitress comes with their salads and Quinn pulls her hand away from Puck's.

"You've changed."

Puck looks up at Quinn.

"How so?"

"You've just matured so much and have really become a man."

Puck looks down at his salad, "I promised myself I'd be a better man, for Finn."

There is a brief pause, neither of them say anything. Puck breaks the silence,

"I miss him, ya know?"

"I know."

Puck looks up at Quinn, asking the questions he's wanted to ask since he got back to Lima.

"Where were you? Why didn't you come to McKinley?"

Quinn is finished with her salad; she avoids eye contact with Puck.

"Losing Finn was hard enough, I didn't want to be around all the memories of him and that was selfish of me, it was just too hard."

"It was hard, and I understand, I just wish you were there."

The waitress comes with the bill. Quinn reaches for her wallet.

Puck rolls his eyes, "You're kidding right?"

Puck puts two $20s on the table. They both stand up and walk to Puck's truck.

END FLASHBACK-

Rachel walks over to the table, "Puck?"

Puck looks up at Rachel.

"Oh, sorry. Hey what's up?"

He stands up to greet her, kissing her on the cheek.

"No one's here yet?" Rachel sits down in the middle of the circular booth.

"No, who's coming anyway?" Puck opens his menu.

Rachel opens her menu as well, and looks through it.

"Um, Mercedes, Artie, Santana, Quinn and Sam."

Puck softly smiles.

"Don't start any trouble, Noah."

Puck looks at her, jaw dropped.

"Me? Never."

Rachel laughs and shakes her head. Quinn, Mercedes and Artie come in together. Quinn makes sure to sit on the opposite side of Puck. Sam and Santana come in shortly after filling up the booth. Santana looks around the restaurant.

"I haven't been here since that time Quinn brought her rich Yale boyfriend here."

Quinn covers her face with embarrassment.

"Don't remind me."

They all laugh. Santana nudges her, "Hey, don't be embarrassed, Q. He was rich and not half bad to look at, that was a proud moment for me."

Quinn and Rachel both shake their heads. Rachel grabs her hand.

"I for one thought you could have done way better and I am happy to see that I was right."

Puck hides his face in the menu, remaining completely silent throughout the entire conversation. The waitress comes over and the group orders their food. Artie wheels himself further into the table and folds his hands,

"So what's everyone been up to?"

Rachel is the first to respond, straightening up her posture and leaning forward.

"Me and Jesse have been auditioning, but we're taking a break after the busy year we've had with the baby and the Tony. What about you guys?"

Quinn looks around the table and no one says anything so she decides it's her turn.

"Well, I've booked my first commercial. It's nothing crazy just L'Oreal hair products but, I'm excited."

Puck looks at her with awe.

Mercedes interjects. "And we are all so proud of you, Quinn. I'm you know, still recording the second record."

Artie looks at Puck and notices his discomfort.

"What about you, Puck? You've been awfully quiet."

Puck fidgets with the sleeves on his jacket.

"I think I'm getting sent out again, soon." The mood at the table changes instantly. "But it's not confirmed yet, we just have been signing a lot of things, that's usually how this goes, so.."

The waitress comes with their food. They all continue to chat and catch up, however Quinn who is barely eating her food, stays quiet. She puts her fork down and moves her napkin from her lap to the table.

"You know, I actually forgot I have to be up early, so I should head out." Quinn opens her wallet and takes out fifteen dollars. She places it in the middle of the table. "I'll see you guys later this week."

Mercedes slides out to let Quinn out. She notices something is up.

"Let me walk you out."

She nods and they walk out. As soon as the fresh air hits Quinn's face she lets out a deep breath.

"I felt like I was going to suffocate in there."

Mercedes nods and leans against the brick wall.

"Puck's news really shocked all of us."

Quinn looks at her heels and brushes them on the sidewalk. She puts her hands in the pocket of her dress.

"No matter how angry I am at him, I still don't wish him to go into a warzone. I obviously still care about him, I probably always will."

Mercedes nods and grabs her hand that she has been playing with.

"You know it's funny, he broke up with you so you wouldn't have to worry...but here you are, broken up and still worrying."

Quinn leans against the wall next to her.

"Yeah, he's an idiot."

Puck walks out of the revolving doors and looks to the left and then to the right. He sees Quinn and Mercedes and walks over to them.

"I'm gonna go finish eating."

Quinn pleads to Mercedes with her eyes, but Mercedes simply winks and smiles at her. Puck stands across from her, a good distance between them.

"So uh, congrats on the commercial. I didn't know."

Quinn smiles and nods.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll never get sick of breadstix I love-"

Quinn cuts off the awkward, forced conversation.

"-why didn't you tell me you were being deployed?"

"Because I didn't know and I don't know if I am for sure."

Quinn nods and puts her hands back in her pockets.

"Well, I should go I have to be up early."

Puck rolls his eyes.

"You don't have to make up excuses, if you don't feel comfortable being around me just tell me."

Quinn rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She starts getting defensive.

"I actually have to be up early to pick up someone from the airport. So if you'll excuse me."

Quinn begins to walk away.

"Oh yeah, who?"

She turns around and pauses.

"My boyfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

Puck storms back into Breadstix

"Boyfriend?"

Everyone looks around the table and confusingly at Puck.

"BOYFRIEND?!"

Puck shouts so loudly the restaurant goes quiet. Puck looks around and yells to everyone in the restaurant. "Sorry!"

Puck sits back down in the booth. Rachel looks at Santana and Mercedes,

"You didn't know?"

Pucks eyes go wide and shakes his head.

"How the fuck would I have possibly known?"

Rachel shrugs and Santana chimes in.

"Listen Jew Force you don't really have a right to be pissed off because YOU dumped Quinn. She had every right to move on after your sorry ass left her high and dry."

Puck angrily rubs the back of his neck and takes a drink of his water.

"Who is he? Where'd they meet? When did they meet?"

Everyone looks at Mercedes.

"Why are ya'll looking at me?"

Rachel puts down her water

"Because you're the only one that's ever met him."

Mercedes sighs and puts her hands on the table.

"His name is Conor and they met sophomore year of college I think, they were just study partners until things with you guys went south."

Puck looks at her and then around the restaurant, he is deep in thought.

"Conor...that sounds familiar."

"I'm sure Quinn has mentioned him, he asked her out when you guys were together but declined, obviously."

"CONOR. FUCK."

FLASHBACK-

Quinn is writing a paper for her Fine Arts class. She begins flipping through the book next to her laptop when she hears a ring coming from her computer.

She whips her head to the computer screen

INCOMING SKYPE CALL FROM PUCK

She clicks the green answer button and the screen buffers. Puck's blurry face appears on her laptop and Quinn smiles wide.

"Q, can you hear me?"

Puck is talking loudly. He is dressed in a navy blue air force t-shirt with his dog tags hanging from his neck.

"Yes I can. I miss you."

Puck smiles at her.

"I miss you too. What are you doing? Were you busy when I called?"

Quinn closes the book next to her.

"No, just writing a paper. It can wait. How are you? Still in one piece?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Had some flight training today, nothing too crazy."

"How'd it go?"

Quinn is chewing on her pen cap.

"Good, they say I'm ready to head to Afghanastan. So I'm flying out tomorrow."

Quinn's face falls. Worry is clear on her face.

"Please try not to worry yourself sick."

"And how do you suppose I do that, Puck? Would you not worry if I were entering a war zone with open fire and grenades and bombs,"

Puck shakes his head.

"Quinn, I worry about you crossing the street, you and your clumsiness."

Quinn breaks a smile and rolls her eyes.

"HA HA. Are you still coming home in two months?"

Puck nods.

"Absolutely. Coming straight to you."

He winks at her and smiles, she smiles back.

"I got hit on today by a boy named, Conor."

Puck's smile falls completely and his jaw clenches.

"Did you?"

Quinn looks at him sympathetically.

"Puck, stop. I obviously said I had a boyfriend. He was really nice about it."

"Oh at least he was NICE about it."

Puck rubs his head, messing up his hair.

"You need to stop, I would never cheat on you."

Puck lets out an audible breath.

"I'm not worried about that. Quinn, you're a beautiful girl of course you're gonna get hit on...I just don't like not being there to rub it in their face that you're with me."

Quinn smiles and shakes her head.

"I better go, I have to be up in like five hours. But listen, once I'm in Afghanastan I can't Skype or call you."

Quinn's face falls and she fixes her hair to distract herself.

"But I'll write you whenever I can."

"Letters? That's romantic."

"I don't know how long it'll take to reach you, but I promise the second I get there I'll send one out."

Quinn nods.

"Okay, go to sleep."

"Okay, just don't move for a second."

Quinn looks concerned and sits completely still.

"Puck if there's a bug on me you better tell me right now."

"No no, I'm just saving this image in my brain."

Quinn sighs of relief.

"I love you, be safe."

"I love you too, I'll try to keep those Air Force guys off your stoop."

Anger fills Quinn's face.

"Puck NOT funny."

Puck lets out a light laugh.

"I'm kidding. I love you."

The call ends.

END OF FLASHBACK-

"Yeah well I think he's coming this week to visit, so I'm assuming you're gonna meet him."

Puck collects everyone's money and puts it in the bill pad. He stands up and Mercedes links arms with him.

"Puck I know this is hard, but you let her go. Let her be happy and don't start any trouble"

"Mercedes, I love her, how can I be in the same room with her and her new boyfriend without starting trouble, my face alone is trouble."

Mercedes rubs his arm.

"You're gonna have to try."

Puck and Sam go to a bar after Breadstix. Puck is ordering shots of whisky while Sam is drinking beer.

"It just sucks man because the person I would talk to about Quinn was Finn, now I just feel lost." Puck tosses back another shot. "The two people who I would go to for advice, to vent, or make me feel better, I can no longer go to."

Sam pats him on the back.

"Well, I'm always here if you wanna talk or something."

Pucks nods and orders another beer.

"What do I do about Quinn? She hates me and I love her more than I did my sophomore year of high school"

Sam takes a swig of his beer.

"Well, what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna tell her that I love her and wanna be together for good this time."

"So then tell her"

"She has a boyfriend."

Sam laughs and takes his whisky shot and downs it.

"Like that's stopped you before"


	5. Chapter 5

Puck leaves the bar and gets into his truck. He drives over to the house he knows so well. The house with the blue door and brown shudders. The house that is twice the size of his. The house where he and Quinn had sex for the first time and the house where he fell in love his one and only time.

He glances forward to the front porch.

FLASHBACK

Puck pulls up in his black truck and parks the car. He sees Quinn sitting on the steps.

END OF FLASHBACK

Puck gets out of the car and walks to her steps.

FLASHBACK

He gets out of his car and walks towards her. Quinn leaps in his arms, wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him, aggressively.

END OF FLASHBACK

Puck rings the doorbell.

Judy Fabray answers the door, she is shocked to see Puck.

"Noah, what a surprise. I didn't know you were in town, come in, come in!"

"Hey Ms. Fabray"

Puck walks inside.

FLASHBACK

Puck fumbles into Quinn's house, his hands on her butt, holding her up around his waist.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Quinny is in her bedroom"

She walks into the living room and sits on the couch continuing to watch television.

FLASHBACK

He begins to ascend up the stairs, Quinn is now kissing up his neck.

END OF FLASHBACK

Puck knocks on Quinn's door and turns the knob. He walks inside and sees Quinn sitting on the bed in shorts and a navy blue Air Force hoodie.

FLASHBACK

Puck walks into Quinn's room and closes and locks the door. He walks over to the bed and places her down, hovering above her.

Quinn grabs the back of his neck and connects their lips, kissing him eagerly.

She begins to unbutton his shirt, peels it off and flings it over the bed. Puck, his hands behind her back, begins to unzip her dress.

He pulls his lips away from hers and opens his eyes to look at her.

"What?"

END OF FLASHBACK

"What are you doing here?"

Quinn hops off the bed and Puck walks over to her.

"I needed to see you"

Quinn gets a whiff of alcohol and becomes furious.

"Oh my God you are drunk"

Puck grabs her hands.

"No I'm not, I just had a few drinks"

Quinn rips her hands away.

"God Puck, what do you want? What do you want from me?"

Puck walks over to her desk and faces the wall.

"Remember when you were trying to help me graduate by tutoring me in Geography?"

Quinn folds her arms across her chest.

"And all I needed to pass was you to kiss me"

Quinn shakes her head.

"Yes, I remember but that was a long time ago."

Puck turns around and stands in front of the bed.

"Or when we came back here after you told the entire glee club you loved me."

FLASHBACK

"I just, I don't know if I can control myself."

"What do you mean?"

Puck looks down at his erection and then at Quinn.

"I didn't ask you to control yourself."

Quinn leans up to him and kisses him. Her hands find his zipper and she starts to yank his pants down. Puck helps her and slides them off.

"Are you sure, because I can wait?"

"Stop talking."

Quinn pulls down his boxers

Puck grabs Quinn's hips and pulls her up so she is straddling him. He takes the bottom of her dress and pulls it up over her head. He kisses behind her ear, down her neck and between her breasts.

He runs his hands up and down her back, she begins thrusting into him, teasing him. He bites her earlobe and unhooks her bra.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Puck, what are you doing?"

"I love you."

Quinn looks down at the carpet.

"I love you and I want to be with, forever. Only you. I fucked up, I always fuck up, but you know me better than anybody else so you have to believe me when I tell you that I'm not gonna hurt you again."

Quinn takes a deep breath, a few tears escape her eyes. Puck walks over to her, they're standing a few inches away from each other.

"Tell me you don't love me and that you don't want to be with me."

She doesn't say anything. Puck moves closer to her, closing any distance there was between them.

"Tell me"

She finally looks at him, but she doesn't say anything. Puck decides to go for it; he leans in and catches her lips with his. It's soft and slow and Quinn gives in for a few seconds before she breaks away from the kiss and slowly backs away.

"I'll probably always love you, Puck."

Puck smiles and starts walking toward her again. She puts her hands up against his chest to block him from coming any closer to her.

"But I don't want to be with you."

He stares at her for a moment before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He turns around and closes his eyes. He wipes his entire face with the palm of his hand and turns back to face Quinn.

Quinn is taken back by Puck's emotion, which makes her start to cry. Puck grabs her hand.

"When I told you that you were my soul mate, I wasn't just saying that to get into your pants. I meant it. I'm not giving up on us, we're meant to be together whether you realize it tomorrow or in five years, it doesn't matter."

He lets go of her hand and opens her door.

"You'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

Puck walks into Rachel's house. He looks around and doesn't see her.

"Rach?"

He walks into the kitchen and sees Rachel bathing her son, Eli, in the sink.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

She lathers soap on Eli's back and stomach. Puck sits down on the stool across from her.

"I went to see Quinn last night and told her how I felt."

Rachel shakes her head and continues to wash her son.

"Noah, you have to give it up. She has a boyfriend now and she seems really happy with him."

"She kissed me, Rach, she told me she will always love me. She wants to be with me, I know it. I just have to convince her of it."

Rachel wraps her son in a towel, he is giggling. Puck grabs him and bounces him on his knee.

"You know I have always rooted for you and Quinn, and I will continue to, I just don't think you should get involved in all this. It's just going to end badly and you're gonna get hurt."

Puck shakes his head.

"The only one that is gonna get hurt is that bastard who's fucking around with my girl."

"Noah, language!"

"Right sorry." He looks to Eli, "Sorry, kid"

He hands Eli back to Rachel. He settles into Rachel's arms and closes his eyes.

"You want something to eat?"

-Quinn is at the airport, standing by Conor's gate. She continuously looks at her watch. She spots a bench in the corner, walks over to it and sits down.

FLASHBACK

Puck and Quinn are holding hands as she checks in her baggage. He walks her to security, the last place they can be together. They stop before she can get in line and Puck turns her around to face him.

"I love you. I'll be thinking about you every second of everyday."

He pulls her into a hug and tears start to fall. She begins to cry. They pull apart laughing, wiping away each other's tears.

"I love you, promise me you'll keep yourself safe."

"I promise."

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. A few seconds later they pull apart.

"I gotta go."

She pecks him and walks away. He watches as she walks in line. Puck calls to her,

"Hey, Fabray!" Quinn whips her head to look at him. "I love you."

She smiles, blows him a kiss and waves. She walks through security and is out of sight.

END OF FLASHBACK—

"Quinn!"

Quinn quickly stands up and sees Conor walking towards her. He drops his luggage and scoops her up, kissing her cheek. Quinn is laughing, Conor puts her down and picks his suitcase back up. She grabs his hand and they start walking to her car.

"So how was your flight?"

She opens her trunk and he puts his suitcase in.

"Good, long. Happy to see you though."

He leans down and pecks her lips, she smiles. They get into her car and Quinn drives off.

"I should warn you though, Puck is here and he's been hanging around."

Conor looks at his hands and then at Quinn.

"Should I be worried…?"

Quinn looks at him sympathetically and reaches over to grab his hand.

"No."

"Okay, so then I can't wait to finally meet him."

She smiles and clenches the steering wheel a little tighter.

-They all decide to meet up at a bowling bar to meet Conor; Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Sam, Santana, Brittany and Puck.

Quinn and Conor walk out of the car, Conor grabs her hand and Quinn stops him just before they go inside.

"1. Don't be nervous-"

"I'm not nervous-"

"-your hands are soaked with sweat"

Conor laughs.

"2. They can be slightly intimidating, but I'll be by your side the entire time. And 3. Puck will probably be here, just be careful."

Conor looks at her confused and Quinn pulls him inside.

-They walk inside, Mercedes is the first one to greet them. Quinn introduces them all to Conor. Santana and Puck are sitting at the bar, tossing back shots. Santana is helping him ease his anger with alcohol.

"What's he look like?"

Santana turns around.

"Light brown hair, brushed out. Light hazel or green eyes, I can't tell from here. Dressed well, flannel, jeans. He's actually really hot, nice work Fabray." Puck pushes her, almost off her bar stool. Santana laughs and slaps his back. "Cheer up, champ. If you're as confident as you claim and know that she wants you, then you have nothing to worry about, right?"

Puck tosses back another shot of Jack Daniels. He stands up and walks over to the crowd, who are all divided, putting in their names for bowling on the computer. He walks straight to Conor and Quinn, he taps Conor's shoulder.

"You must be the boyfriend."

Conor stands up and puts his hand out to shake Pucks.

"Conor."

"Puck"

Conor's eyes go slightly wider and he nods.

"I've heard a lot about you, man."

"I bet you have."

Santana barges in and introduces herself.

"So who's team am I on?"

Sam stands up, seated around the screen with Mercedes, Artie and Tina and Rachel.

"You, Britt and Puck go with Quinn's team."

Puck rolls his eyes and walks to the bar. Quinn sits next to Santana.

"He's not handling this well is he?"

Quinn looks to her left at the bar and sees Puck drinking a beer, watching the basketball game on TV. Santana shakes her head.

"Not really, no. But do you blame him?"

Quinn looks at her, slightly ticked off.

"He broke up with me—"

"Yes, but he obviously still loves you." Quinn sighs and looks at Conor. "You're telling me if he brought a girl around, you wouldn't be the slightest bit jealous?"

Quinn shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe."

Santana nods and stands up. She grabs a bowling bowl and starts the game. Brittany calls Puck over, saying it's his turn next. He walks over just in time to see Quinn bowl a spare; Conor scooping her up and kissing her, proudly. Puck is trying hard to keep it together, clenching his jaw and grabbing a bowling bowl. He bowls a strike and then walks back to the bar. Quinn looks at him concerned. She sits down next to Conor.

"Hey, I'm gonna get a drink. Do you want a beer?"

"Yeah thanks, take my wallet." He hands Quinn his wallet, but she is reluctant. "Quinn. Take it." She takes it and goes to the bar, sitting down next to Puck.

"I'll have two Blue Moons, please." Puck looks to his left and sees Quinn. She sadly smiles at him and he turns back to the game. "I know this must be hard for you. I can't imagine seeing you with another girl—"

"Neither can I."

"Puck, you have to stop and just accept this is how things are now."

Puck is still watching the game.

"I'll never accept it, Quinn and YOU have to accept that."

Quinn shakes her head.

"God, you are so freaking stubborn." Anger is starting to fill her voice. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Puck turns to Quinn and looks her in the eyes.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes."

"Alright, fine."

He grabs his beer and walks over to a hot girl at the bar. Quinn looks at him shocked, grabs the two beers and walks back to her boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Puck is at the bar talking to a blonde, tall girl. Conor has now taken over bowling for Puck, noticing he is distracted. Quinn is sitting in the chair next to Santana, glancing at Puck every chance she gets.

Puck walks over with the girl.

"Well, as fun as this has been…we're gonna go."

Santana looks at him confused.

"Puck what are you doing?"

"Goodnight everyone."

Puck leaves, holding the blonde girls hand. Quinn avoids eye contact with everyone, for some reason, that she cannot understand, she feels humiliated.

After an hour or so everyone decides they've had enough and one by one, go home. Santana is left with Quinn, while Sam and Conor talk about basketball. Quinn sucks down her martini.

"You okay, Q?"

Quinn puts her glass down.

"I'm just great, thanks."

"You guys are absolutely exhausting. You're both jealous of one another and want to be with one another, but won't give in. I'm tired just watching this all unfold."

Quinn shakes her head.

"Okay well, obviously it stings. A day ago he was kissing me and telling me he loves me and now he's off fucking a blonde…who isn't me. Besides I'm with Conor now."

"Kissing?"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"He's just come so far, I don't want to be the reason he goes back to the guy he used to be, you know. Having sex with anyone who has a vagina, getting drunk everyday, starting fights with people, getting arrested, I don't know."

"You both have to either be together or let the other one go."

With that, Santana stands up and walks over to Brittany. Together they leave the bowling alley.

"Ready to go, babe?"

Quinn stands up and takes Conor's hand.

FLASHBACK—

Quinn is sitting at a table studying, drinking coffee. A guy walks over to her table and sits across from her. He is tall and lanky, light brown hair and hazel eyes. Quinn looks at him and then looks around at the many empty tables.

"Do I know you?"

The boy puts his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Conor."

Quinn looks at his hand and then back at him.

"Do you need help with something?"

Conor leans back against his chair and looks down at his hands.

"You're in my Lit class."

Quinn's eyebrows shoot up and she nods.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were some creep hitting on me...do you need notes or something?"

Quinn shuffles through her notebook and turns it to face him. He waves his hands away from the notebook.

"Well I'm not a creep and I wouldn't say I was going to hit on you, more like ask you if I could maybe buy you a refill…"

Quinn nods and looks at him sympathetically. She grabs her notebook and puts it back in front of her.

"I'm sorry Conor, I have a boyfriend."

Conor nods and puts his hands flat on the table and stands up.

"Makes sense. I didn't think someone as pretty as you would be single."

Quinn blushes.

"I'll see you around…Quinn right?"

Quinn smiles and looks up at him.

"Yeah, in Lit I guess."

He waves and walks away.

END OF FLASHBACK—

Quinn gets to her room after saying goodnight to Conor, who is sleeping in the guest bedroom. She changes into sweats and lay on her bed. She grabs her phone from the night table and texts Puck.

Quinn- Did you fuck that girl?

She sends the message. A minute later her phone buzzes.

Puck- I was thinking about you the entire time ;)

She locks her phone and throws it across her bed. A few minutes pass and he phone buzzes again. She tirelessly grabs it and opens the message.

Puck- Wanna meet me in our spot? Ten minutes.

Quinn doesn't reply, she just lay in bed and turns away from her door. Her phone buzzes again.

Puck- I'm going there whether you answer me or not.

She gets up, throws on a hoodie and leaves.

-Puck is sitting under the bleachers on a long bench used at the football games. He glances at his phone and notices that ten minutes have past and Quinn still hasn't shown. He stands up to leave when he sees Quinn walking towards him. He sits back down and she sits next to him.

"Didn't think you were gonna show."

"Why would you do that?"

Quinn puts her hands in the pocket of her hoodie.

"Do what?" She looks at him angrily. "Quinn, I really don't know what you want from me. You told me to be happy for you and I'm trying. But if you want me to be happy for you, I can't just pine over you and wait forever for you to maybe someday wanna be with me again. If you get to move on, rightfully so, then so do I."

Quinn looks up at the stars and then at her feet.

"I know you're right, but it was still not something I wanted to see."

"Neither did I with your boyfriend" He stands up and puts his hands in his leather jacket, about to leave, he turns around. "Can I ask you one thing, and then I'll go?" Quinn looks at him and nods. "Did you cheat on me with this guy?" And right away he knew it was something he shouldn't have said. Quinn stands up, looking at him furiously. She shoves him back.

"How could you ever think that? You are such an asshole!"

"It's not like it's something you haven't done before—"

Quinn slaps him across the face. Puck lifts his hand to his cheek.

"I have never cheated on YOU. I had no desire to ever cheat on you. You were the only person I wanted and it is so insulting that you could even think that!"

"Well sorry okay! I remember you telling me that this guy hit on you and then I find out that after a year of us breaking up you're with the same guy that tried to get with you."

FLASHBACK—

Quinn is at a coffee shop. It's four months after graduation and she has decided to stay for two more years to get her masters. She's writing a paper when someone sits across from her.

"Long time, no see."

She smiles at Conor who is sitting across from her.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I never got to thank you for helping me pass literature, so, thank you." She laughs lightly and looks at her book and then back at Conor. "How've you been? How's the boyfriend?"

Quinn bites her lip.

"We actually broke up about six months ago."

She takes a sip of her coffee. Conor smiles.

"Well then, can I finally buy you that refill?"

END OF FLASHBACK—"

"I'm sorry okay, I trusted you, I swear I did. I shouldn't have said anything." Quinn nods once. "Listen, I think it'll be best if we just stay away from each other. If this kid makes you happy then you deserve to be happy with him and I'm obviously getting in the way. I'm gonna head back to base, see if I can get some work." He steps close to her and kisses her cheek. "Take care of yourself." He walks away.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn gets back to her room and sits on her bed. She puts her hair in a high bun and lay down. Tears start to fall down her cheeks and she shoves them away aggressively. She sighs deeply.

FLASHBACK –

Quinn dials Pucks phone for the twelfth time that day and probably 100th time that week. His voicemail kicks in and Quinn leaves a message,

"Puck, babe, I'm really starting to get worried and scared. It's been six days and I haven't heard from you. If this is you breaking up with me, then just fucking tell me like a man and stop avoiding me. I know things haven't been great with us lately, but I know that we can work this out so please, please call me back. I love you"

BEEP.

END OF FLASHBACK—

Quinn wakes up to Conor's lips on her neck. She jumps up and bangs heads with him.

"Oww"

Quinn rubs her head and Conor laughs.

"Sorry, babe."

Quinn sits up and pecks his lips.

"How'd you sleep?"

Conor stands up and looks around her room.

"Really well, thanks." He turns back around and sits next to her, he cups her cheek, "Are you okay, Quinn? You're eyes are puffy and you've been distant, and I know it's about Puck." He puts a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

Quinn takes a deep breath and looks down at her hands that she is mindlessly playing with.

"I know this isn't fair to you, he was just a big part of my life." She mumbles and looks outside her window.

"Hey, I'm not mad, okay? I get it, I mean you guys had a kid together, he's important to you. I just don't like seeing you like this."

She weakly smiles at him and he pulls her into a hug. She breathes in his scent, cologne and hairspray. Nothing like Puck.

Quinn and Conor pull into the diner, Quinn immediately sees Puck's truck with the Air Force bumper sticker on the back. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

They walk inside and hear Santana's loud voice. Quinn looks over and sees her, Puck and Brittney eating in a booth. Brittney spots them and yells for Quinn,

"Quinn! Come here!"

She sees Puck suddenly look up from his menu and they lock eyes. He looks at her blankly and then back to his menu. Conor and Quinn walk over to their table.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Santana asks them confusingly and slides into the booth. Quinn sits down next to Santana and Conor is about to pull up a chair.

"You know what, man, you can have my seat. I'm not really that hungry." Puck stands up and pats Conor's back. "I'll see you guys in a few weeks" He doesn't look at Quinn once and heads for the exit.

"Just…give me a second." Quinn stands up and runs after Puck. He is opening the door to his car, "You're really leaving?" She walks over to the driver's side.

"Yep." He gets into the car and shuts the door, the window is open.

"I don't want to be like this anymore, Puck. It's tiring."

He looks in front of him and sighs. He opens the car door for her and she slides in next to him. He grabs her hand and she doesn't pull away.

"Quinn, I love you. You know that, Conor knows that, everybody knows that." She looks down at their hands. "I don't want to be like this either, avoiding each other and fighting, but it physically hurts me to be around you." She looks at him and bites her lip. "Not only when you're with Conor, because that just feels like someone ripped my heart out of my chest and fed it to a dog, but even when it's just us, you know, like right now." He turns his body to face her. "I'm so used to just being able to grab your face and kiss you and I can't. Or hold your hand while I drive, or come here like we used to, and order fries with our French toast because I know how much you hate home fries." Quinn breathes loudly and squeezes his hand. "So no, I don't want to be like this, Quinn, but we have to be. It just fucking hurts too much" He lets go of her hand and grabs the steering wheel. "I fucked everything up, I'm a fucking idiot." He starts the engine and looks at her one last time before he reaches over her and opens the door. "Go be happy, Quinn." She takes one last look at him before exiting the car.

She walks back to the table and everyone is eating.

"I got you French toast and home fries"

Quinn forces a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks pass by, Quinn is still in Lima for her summer vacation. Conor is back in Connecticut where he lives. Quinn is spending a lot of time at the Lima Bean, preparing for her next semester of hell.

Quinn is at the Lima Bean, book open and highlighter uncapped in her mouth, mindlessly chewing the back of it. That's when she hears it. His name.

"Puck"

She turns around quickly, not even giving it a second thought, and sees the barista handing Puck his coffee. She immediately feels a bit sick and hot and then he notices her, staring at him and she turns back to her book.

Puck walks over to Quinn, but he stops behind her chair. Quinn can hear him breathing behind her but by the time she turns around, he's walking out the door.

The next day is Eli's birthday. Rachel invites everyone over to celebrate, even though he's only two and won't remember it. Quinn gets there early to help set the place up.

"So how's Conor?"

Quinn is carrying a stack of paper plates to the table and a bowl of chips.

"Fine."

Rachel looks at her suspiciously. She brings the soda bottles to the table as Quinn starts fidgeting with everything.

"Quinn, what's up?"

She stops what she's doing and looks at Rachel confusingly.

"What do you mean?"

Rachel sits and she gestures for Quinn to sit as well, which she does.

"Fine? I mean we're best friends and I still can't get you to open up with me. Even though you like to doubt it, I know that something is wrong and I'd like for you to tell me."

Quinn plays with the hem of her dress.

"You're gonna think I'm stupid, you won't get it."

"Try me"

Quinn looks at her and sighs.

"It's just that we never fight. We never disagree, we never argue. Even when there is reason to have some sort of disagreement, he immediately apologizes or tells me I'm right." She shakes her head. "I know it sounds ridiculous, and maybe it's just something I'm not used to. I mean, being with Puck, it was a constant argument. We'd fight over washing the dishes, over what to watch on TV, whether we order Chinese food or pizza. Then we'd be able to talk it all out and laugh about how stupid we were acting. Or we'd fight about bigger things like because he was jealous that someone would hit on me and then I'd get annoyed and then we'd have the best make up sex and I don't know, Rachel, I miss that you know. I don't think it's healthy to just constantly get along and be all smiley and kiss all the time, I don't know." Rachel doesn't say anything. "I told you it was stupid-"

"It's not stupid, Quinn. I completely understand everything you're saying. It's healthy to fight and have stupid arguments, Jesse and I argue at least twice a day. Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Yeah, but he just says he's happy and is never mad at me…which makes me even madder." She plays with a napkin on the table. "Conor is so sweet, and kind and really, really cares about me. I'm just so bored. When I was in high school, I always wanted everything to be perfect and I had to be on top. Now everything is perfect, I'm succeeding and doing really well in Grad School, yet I'm so unhappy." She looks out the window into the backyard and sees Jesse and Eli playing on the swing set. She looks back to Rachel, "What do I do?"

Rachel smiles at her sympathetically, "What do you wanna do?"

Quinn shrugs and sighs, "It's not that simple"

"And why not?"

"Because, yeah I'm bored, but it doesn't mean I don't care about him. He doesn't deserve to be dumped he has done nothing but be great to me."

"Why don't you take a break for the summer? Tell him you want to just work on you and focus on school and be single for a while. Or at least until you're both back at Yale."

"That may be one of your best ideas yet, Rachel."

Quinn stands up and kisses her forehead before she goes into the backyard and starts chasing Eli around.

All of Rachel's family is at her house, along with Mr. Schuester and the entire Glee Club. Puck is with Santana, drinking lemonade out of his Iron Man paper cup.

"So how was work? What'd you end up doing?"

Puck fills his cup with more lemonade. "I was just filing some paper work. I really went to just get away from Quinn. Worked out all my anger. For six months I have been wishing to be in the same room as her so I could apologize and everything could be okay. Now I hope to never bump into her, or be in the same room as her." He shakes his head and throws away his cup. "Things change, man."

"How'd you leave things with her?"

"I pretty much told her we couldn't be around each other because it hurts too much. She said nothing"

"Typical Fabray." Puck nods. "I think you should just talk to her, and be friends. I think part of you is so hurt because you miss having her in your life." Quinn is walking towards the slide, passing Santana. Santana grabs Quinn's arm and pulls her to her and Puck. "And now is a great time."

Quinn looks at her confused and walks away, leaving her and Puck alone. Puck looks at his shoes and Quinn is looking anywhere but at him. He takes a deep breath.

"So how've you been?"

"Fine."

She pours herself a drink.

"Fine?"

"You told me you didn't want to be around me, Puck, and now you wanna make awkward small talk?"

He rubs the back of his neck.

"It's not that I don't want to be around you, it's just hard to be." Quinn still isn't looking at him and Puck takes notice. He gently lifts her chin with his finger so she is looking at him. He then shoves his hands in his pockets. "But even though it's hard, I'd rather have you in my life, as a friend, than not in it at all." He shrugs and she softly smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

"Did I do something wrong, Q?"

Quinn holds the phone against her, now hot, cheek.

"No, I just think that while I'm here, I want to just focus on these two online classes and getting a job for the summer. I'll feel bad when I forget to call you or don't hear from you or can't visit." Conor doesn't say anything. "Just until we're back at school and I-"

"What is the point then? Basically what you're saying is I'm inconveniencing you or that it's too hard to keep in touch because we're too far away. What's gonna happen when we graduate in two years? You just gonna dump me after I get my diploma?"

"Oh my God, that is not it. I just think we need some space and I just want to be alone this summer that's all. I'm not breaking up with you, just taking a small break, for three months."

"Whatever, Quinn. If that's what you want. See you at Yale."

Click.

Quinn looks at her phone angrily and slams it on her desk. A few moments later she picks it back up and texts Rachel:

Quinn- I did it.

Rachel- Did what?

Quinn- Me and Conor are on a break.

Rachel- Oh really?! How'd he take it?

Quinn- I think that was the first time he was mad at me. So it's reassuring that that is actually possible.

Rachel- LOL. Me Jesse, Eli, Santana, Britt and Puck are about to go get pizza, you wanna come?

Quinn- Yeah.

Rachel- Okay, San will pick you up in ten minutes.

-Quinn gets in the back seat next to Puck

"Lady Fabray leaves her house?!"

Quinn playfully slaps Puck's arm.

"So where are we going anyway?"

Santana looks at Quinn in the rearview mirror, "Mario's. Pizza, a bar, a pool table and darts…can't go wrong."

Brittany grabs Santana's right hand, Quinn takes notice.

FLASHBACK—

It is winter in New Haven, snow on the ground and it is freezing out. Quinn and Puck run out of the coffee shop, bundled up, and into Puck's truck. Puck starts the engine and turns the heat all the way up. He begins driving down the road, noticing Quinn rubbing her hands together and against her legs to keep warm. He reaches over and grabs Quinn's hands with his right hand, instantly warming them up. She grabs his hand with both of hers and kisses it.

END OF FLASHBACK—

"Quinn you coming?"

Puck yells to her and she gets out of the car.

-They're all sitting at a table, Jesse, Rachel and the baby are there now too. Three pies of pizza, and three pitchers of beer. Everyone is feeling a bit loose, and laughing at everything. Puck gets up and points at Jesse.

"You and me St. James. I want a rematch."

He walks over to the pool table and Jesse follows. Rachel moves her seat so she's directly next to Quinn and across from Santana and Brittany.

"So did you tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Santana looks at Quinn.

"It's nothing." Quinn looks at Rachel with wide eyes. Rachel shrugs.

"Fabray, spill."

"Nothing, me and Conor are just taking a little break." She sees all of their eyes light up. "Just until Yale."

Santana rolls her eyes. "But you're free to hook up with other people?" Santana looks at Puck and then at Quinn.

"Santana, don't even think of telling Puck."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want him to get his hopes up or think I did this because of him."

"Mmhmm."

-Rachel and Jesse call it a night, Rachel is the only sober one.

"I have two seats next to Eli for anyone-"

"Oh that's for us!"

Santana and Brittany scream and race out to the parking lot. Quinn looks shocked.

"Um, what about us?"

Santana rolls down her window, "It's a ten minute walk, you'll be fine. Plus you two should catch up."

Quinn looks at Puck, he just shrugs. She starts walking and he quickly jog to catch up.

"So what've you been up to?" Quinn shoves her hands in her jacket pocket and continues to walk. "Quinn, I thought we said we were going to try to be friends?" She continues to walk at a steady pace. "Would you slow down?" He grabs her arm and she stops walking. She fixes her hair and sighs. She shakes her head and looks at Puck.

"Maybe you were right, maybe it is too hard." She shrugs and starts walking again.

"Okay so what can we do to fix that? You really want me out of your life for good?" She stops walking again.

"Of course not, Puck. I have wanted to see you for the past year. I've missed you, probably more than you can imagine; but you left. This is what YOU wanted."

"You know this is not what I wanted, I just was tired of letting you down, and hurting you." Quinn shakes her head and stops walking to look at him.

"So you thought leaving, THAT wouldn't hurt me, but staying with me, the person who loved you with every part of their soul, that would hurt me? I don't buy it." He stops a few houses away from Quinn's and sits on the curb.

"You don't have to buy it, Quinn. I was tired of fighting, I was tired of missing you. Even when I was home from active duty, you were busy with school. We both were too busy to even have a date or watch a movie. You were exhausted from juggling school, and worrying about me, skyping with me at 3 in the morning." Quinn sits next to him on the curb "I just don't think our timing was right, Quinn. Call me a coward, I do everyday, but if leaving you meant a chance for you to be happy, then I had to do it. Because no matter how much you loved me and wanted to be with me, you weren't happy, Quinn. And if you say you were then man did you have a way to show it." Quinn sighs.

"I remember being stressed from school, and yes keeping up with our opposite schedules was grueling. But you did make me happy, Puck and just because maybe for the last five months I was a little preoccupied, didn't mean I wanted to break up." Puck reaches over and grabs her hand. She looks at him.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I regret it everyday, but I can't go back. No matter how much I want to, I can't change what I did to you." Puck lets go of her hand and Quinn looks down at her shoes. "But at least you're happy now. And even though it makes me want to throw myself in front of a moving train, I'm glad Conor can make you happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

Quinn looks into his eyes, he gives her a warm smile and shrugs. She looks at his lips and then back into his eyes. She cups his face and rubs his cheek with her thumb. She leans in closer and connects her lips with his. Puck is completely shell shocked, but responds immediately. He deepens the kiss with his tongue, which Quinn grants entrance to. After several moments of making out, Puck pulls away and stares at Quinn, confusingly.

"What are we doing?"


End file.
